Black Rob the Ruthless
Apperance Black Rob is a 17-year-old (immortal) pirate captain wearing a long black coat with a gold trim and a white neck ruffled shirt underneath. He wears a black wide-brimmed cavalier hat with a purple trim and green plume feathers, sports a belt with a gold skull emblem on the buckle, wears navy-blue pants, maroon coloured gloves, a blood-red bandanna, an eyepatch on his right eye and large black boots. He has a special wooden leg in his left boot where his left leg used to be. It's fitted with a foot that has multiple wheels, springs and other mechanisms giving it the characteristics of a real human foot. He also wears a large black cloak lined with a dark red fabric. Personality When it comes to being the most fearsome pirate in the world, Black Rob stands above them all! His reign of tyranny, unmatched throughout the world! With his skills in swordplay and combat and practices in the arts of voodoo and black magic, Black Rob is a force to be dealt with. He is more feared, hated and successful than any other pirate who has ever sailed the oceans. He would do anything to make himself #1 on the historical bad guys charts, such as steal the 'Pirate of the Year' Award or torture Queen Victoria with a voodoo doll. Or something even worse... Black Rob is the kind of pirate who would kill just to get whatever he so deeply desires, literally... He's so fearsome, He makes all the other pirates who claim themselves to be the greatest who ever lived look second best! His vessel is like a floating fortress of sheer grade-A luxury with excellent food instead of crummy old hard tack and biscuits and comfortable beds instead of hammocks for the captain and crew. Like all pirates, Rob has a set of rules that his crew has to follow (along with the common pirate rules): - No fighting - No gambling - Everyone divide their treasure up equally - All shipmates required to take a vote, pirate(s) not required to do this vote if they choose not to - All shipmates must brush their teeth and report to their beds at 10:30 sharp - Consumption of alcohol permitted only twice a day - Everyone must bathe once a week And he has punishments to go with them: - Any pirate who breaks these rules will spend 7 months as a galley slave - Any pirate who attempts to stage a mutiny will be fed to Eight Armed Willy The source of his immortality originates from the legendary fountain of youth as he and his crew were the very first to find it and drink from it's waters. History During his childhood days, Robert served as a cabin boy aboard the Morning Star with his cousin-in-law, the Lady Pirate, Morgan Adams. Robert had always had a fascination for piracy and wanted to follow in his cousin's footsteps as a pirate. Robert then decided to sail for Monkey Island to get ahead in his pirate career. Along the way his merchant ship was captured by the infamous LeChuck. Robert fought hard and bravely but t'was too overwhelming which Rob immediately surrendered. LeChuck was about to throw this yellow bellied sea slug overboard but Robert wasn't going down with another fight. He escaped the brig once again only to be encountered by LeChuck inside his quarters. They dueled at first but LeChuck was too powerful and won the duel. Though it made common sense to finish Robert off, LeChuck saw that this kid had spunk and offered Robert to become his cabin boy. Robert was a fast kid at that time, he learned to run through a man with his blade, fired his first bunderbluss, and was a fine sailor. LeChuck soon later taught Robert the dark powers of voodoo which would come in handy in any sort of case. Though growing up still, Robert had other dreams that would change his fate. Taking matters in his own hands, Robert left LeChuck to become a legend. LeChuck was saddened by this news but overall wished his cabin boy the best of luck. Inside The Candy Barrel, Robert was planning to create a ship, bigger than the Queen Anne's Revenge and faster than the Flying Dutchman. Whence working Robert didn't know he was sitting in Eight-Armed Willy's favorite seat making the octopus a little bit agitated. Rob, still naive, didn't care which made the octopus VERY upset. They encountered a duel which later in the barrel turned into a brawl. Both pirates realized they were evenly matched and decided to work out thier differences. Therfore Robert earned himself his very first shipmate. He soon met a hot-headed redhead named Vicky sometime later in another tavern. Noticing Vicky's violent behaviour and aggressive behaviour, Rob knew she'd make a fine addition to his crew and hired her as his new first mate. Robert was naive most of the time but prehaps too naive. When sailing on his ship, he saw a shadow in the fogs during a ghostly afternoon. Robert decided to take his ship to capture himself another ship. After sailing into the fog, the shadow disappeared. Unusual... But cunning. Thus rose the ghost ship, captained by the very childish Youngblood, the youngest pirate to ever die at sea. A battle was endured with youngblood and Rob fighting on top of the mast. Robert seemed to have the upper hand but Youngblood, as a child, always had a few tricks up his sleeves. Firing a plasma blast from his arm, Youngblood shot his opponent off the mast which the blast was close to Robert's left leg. Thinking losing a leg isn't bad enough, Robert sadly lost another function of his body, his right vision. Admiral Harold Dumbrowski of the U.S. Navy was ordered to take down this unholy pirate, Black Rob, and bring him to justice. Robert at first ran away instead of facing his problem. Robert then ultimately faced Dumbrowski in a dark battle. The flea was small but efficient. But RObert was too. With one swift, Robert cleanly amputated the Admiral's tiny leg. Dumbrowski retreated to the helmsdeck. Robert then saw a fellow mate in trouble and saw the Admiral pointing a cannon at the mate. Robert bravely pushed his friend out of the way only for the blast of the cannon stung his right eye. Dumbrowski saw this oppurtunity and swung his tiny sword at Robert's right eye. Bloody and sweating, Robert called a retreat. T'was a dark day for both the Admiral and Robert knowing they would be enemies for a lifetime. 17 and still kicking Robert was a fullborn pirate captain which his mates honoured him with his birthday including a surprise. LeChuck, Robert's old mentor congratulated him on his dream. LeChuck then gave Robert 2 gifts: a voodoo doll of Queen Victoria of Britain and a mandrill voodoo priest by the name of Dr. Mandarin. Robert knew that the Queen had been on his tail but it was about time to get some revenge. Along the way, Robert's ship hit something; a dinghy sailed by the well-known pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Robert decided to give him a lift but wasn't going to be left unsatisfied. Jack then proposed a deal to Robert; his ship will take him to the Fountain of Youth and Robert and his crew can drink from the fountain. Robert gladly agreed but was always thinking ahead. When Jack was sleeping, a crewmate "borrowed" Jack's map and Robert quickly reprinted the charts. Jack Sparrow soon awoke but found himself in his boat once again. Robert had tricked him but Jack was still given the map back due to Robert's "conscience". Following the map, Robert and his crew finally found the Fountain of Youth but there was still one tiny thing they had to keep in mind; the ritual. Robert saw what he had to do. Almost half of his friends would have to die in order for the other half to live for all the years that the other half had lived. Black Rob, realising that his crew was like family to him, finally came up with a different solution: Sacrifice all the galley slaves he kept aboard his ship. On one particular adventure, Rob heard about a pirate named Kaptain K. Rool who owned Kleever, a sword with a mind of it's own and the ability to fling fireballs by swinging its blade. Rob believed that with this weapon, he would be twice the terror he was before. So he sailed to Crocodile Isle which was the location of where Kleever was kept. Once he reached the island, Rob fought his way through rough Zinger-infested terrains, hoardes of kremling pirates and ghostly haunted swamps until he reached the molten lava depths of Crocodile Cauldron where he and Kleever met face to face. Their encounter with eachother quickly resulted in a fierce swordfight, but as always, Rob managed to come out on top, tame the possessed cutlass and claim it as his own. Now Rob was a pirate menace like no other. His forces, undefeated and his reign of tyranny, unstoppable. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Earth Nineteen